


You're The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Basically no angst, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, cute people being cute, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: The adventure of Derek and Stiles telling the pack that they are engaged.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	You're The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> There's some background issues with Scott but it's not really that essential to the story. I have no beta reader soooo I apologize for the spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out.

“Stiles, are you ready to go?” Derek called up the steps. They were already 5 minutes late but at least they were going out with the pack and they knew Stiles and how easily he would get sidetracked. Hearing the thudding of feet, his fiancé came into view at the top. _Fiancé._ It still made Derek want to purr at the thought of last night when he made Stiles a nice dinner and grabbed the family heirloom. 

Though it was only an engagement ring Derek loved to see it on Stiles’ hand. Stiles had talked his ear off about his ideal wedding. Derek had no idea how to plan a wedding but hearing Stiles happily talk about his Pinterest wedding board Derek got pretty excited. When in bed, Stiles suddenly sat up demanding to tell the pack as soon as possible. Too tired after worrying all day about Stiles saying no, he mumbled a “sure” and Stiles was then texting the group chat, commanding that they all met for dinner at the Sheriff's house tomorrow- well, today. “Let’s go.” Stiles smiled, giving Derek a kiss on the way out the front door. Normally something like this would happen at the pack house but it was a bit out of the way for Kira, who moved two hours out to become a lawyer. 

She would forever have a room there and Stiles reminded her every time she came home. Last Derek had known though, she met some nice girl and moved on from Scott. Everyone had been happy for her after leaving Scott but moving out of their little town so soon made them sad. Thankfully, she came back every other weekend and she called all the time. Especially since she started dating once more and needed some reassurance. They hadn’t heard anything from Scott since the breakup but Derek preferred it that way. The way he had treated Derek’s pack was appalling, specifically Stiles.  Derek was scared he would never convince Stiles that he wasn’t being used again. 

“Babe?” Stiles asked, grabbing Derek’s hand on the gear shift. 

“Hmm?” Derek knew he probably looked tense but he hadn’t asked John's permission because he thought Stiles may take offense to that. 

“Hey, my dad loves you. We’ve been dating for almost four years now, he should’ve guessed it would be coming. 

Plus we know Melissa will get him to calm down if not. Not to even bring up the pack considering they’ve been cheering for us to get together from the start.” Derek understood it was a joke to help comfort him but it didn’t do much to help. “I know but I’m still sure they’ll give me another shovel talk.” He remembered John’s glare anytime he would look at the younger. Something about a 22 year old getting that close to his barely legal son was upsetting. But in his defense Derek vowed from the start he wouldn’t make a move till he was 20 which led to many fights due to the tension between them. 

After a huge fight with Scott and two years at a college in New York, he was back, Derek then kissed him during an argument about what to do about some pixies. The best part was Stiles gladly returned the enthusiasm. Just like that Stiles moved in with his dad, he fought for Stiles to stay in New York because the other had big dreams but couldn’t do that in Beacon Hills. Of course Derek should’ve known better than to try and argue. 

He made a deal, if Stiles could say he no longer wanted to be a FBI agent and not lie, Derek would date him. Sure enough Stiles then broke down and explained he never wanted to be in the FBI, just own a small book store/plant nursery like where his mother worked but wanted his dad to be proud and Derek caved. Then boom! Dating, opened a store, moved in Derek, started a garden in back to grow mythical plants to sell, expanded the Hale pack house, found his spark, then opened his services to help all creatures a like, and finally Derek got up the courage to propose. Now they had never been more happy. 

The Hale pack was once again a strong pack that would be taken seriously, unlike when he just had a handful of unruly teenagers who were now unruly adults, but at least they fought less. Soon they pulled up the paved driveway to park behind the other cars and his nerves shot through the roof. Melissa was already out the door to greet them with a big smile. “Well hello there, your father wasn’t too happy he had to go out and buy 20 pounds of meat.” She joked, gathering both into a hug as Stiles hid his ringed hand. “Now, come inside so you tell us what was so important.” 

Walking into the warm house, Derek looked over to see the pack, minus Boyd, curled up by the fire watching  _ How To Train Your Dragon _ . The smell of food filled the air and Derek let out a breath. “Ah, finally, you yell at everyone to be here and then are late.” John snarked but still dragged Stiles into a full hug. 

“Of course, you raised me and are still surprised?” The sheriff shook his head in aspiration. 

“Well dinner is ready so why don’t you tell us when we’re all settled down?” Derek nodded, slipping his hand into Stiles’ and leading them over to the table. Once everyone sat down at the costume large dining table that matched the one at the Hale house. He and John had taken a weekend to make them. “Some fun bonding time” Stiles had called it. And it was and he hoped it would keep him from getting a wolfsbane bullet to the chest. 

Food made its way onto plates and the chattering began, until John cleared his throat and stared right at the couple. “What do you guys have to tell us?” 

“Yeah, I could hear your heartbeat from outside.” Erica smirked, leaning on the table. Everyone stared at them and Derek thought his heart would beat out of his chest. “Well…” Stiles began, looking up at Derek, who nodded in encouragement. 

Without a word, Stiles lifted up his hand and Issacs’s jaw dropped. “Holy-” Melissa gasped. 

“HOLY CRAP BATMAN!” Erica shouted, standing up in shock to get a closer look. 

“Congrats guys!” Kira gushed, while Boyd clapped Derek on the shoulder harshly. But they both were more focused on John, who finally broke out in a smile. 

“About time son,” He started, “Derek, didn’t know you had it in you, thought Stiles would be the one to cave and do it but the ring is lovely.” Derek almost felt his soul leave his body. Glancing at Stiles, who was on the verge of tears from all the support, Derek reached an arm around his shoulders in comfort. After a few minutes of admiring the ring they calmed back down dinner resumed with soft conversation and Derek never thought he would have this after the fire but now that it was here he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to drop some constructive criticism below along with writing ideas if you want to write something so I can keep working on writing and get better.


End file.
